Back When I was a Child
by fancykidx
Summary: This is a story about how Ray and Lily first met and how they became bestest of friends. R&R!


A/N- I was thinking one day, 'how did Lily and Ray become friends in the first place?' So I decided to write a story about it. Hope you like!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, RFR, or the amazing foursome, Lily, Ray, Travis, and Robbie.

Lily was lying down on her bed, thinking to herself when Ray came in.

"Knock, knock…" Ray said. Lily sat up.

" Hey, Ray," Lily said. "What are you doing here?"

" Just… y'know… dropping by… what were you doing before I so rudely came into your oh so wonderful room?"

" Just…" Lily started, then paused. What was she doing? She couldn't remember. "Just… I really can't remember… thinking to myself I guess… reminiscing…" Ray smiled.

" Remember the first time we met?" Lily also smiled.

" How could I forget? We were both 3 and at the park."

A young boy, who's name was Ray, was running around the park, yelling for his brother to join him. He was having so much fun, he didn't even notice where he was going. He tripped over a leash that a little girl with blonde hair was using to hold onto a dog. The girl, who was about his age, let go of the leash in surprise, and the dog went running off.

"Hey!" The little girl said, an angry look on her face. " Watch where you're going! Especially when you're around a young princess and her doggie!!!"

" You don't look like a princess!" Ray said, an angry look on his face too. Then his face turned into amusement. "And what doggie are you talking about?"

The little girl turned around. Her 'doggie' was running off, in wild pursuit of a squirrel, the leash trailing after it. The little girl turned back to Ray, who had a teasing look on his face.

" You…" the girl said. " You… you bad person!!! Who do you think you are, making a princess lose her doggie like that?!?" Ray's face turned from teasing to a look of pity and shame when he saw the girl turn back around and start screaming out loud, "Brownie!!! Get back here, Brownie!!! Please? Pretty please?!? Brownie!!!"

" I'm sorry, miss!!! I didn't mean to do it!!!" Ray said anxiously. The girl shook her head, her long blonde mane of hair flying.

" Forget it!!! Help me get Brownie!!!" And with that, she ran after the dog. Ray, standing there looking a little bewildered, ran after her. Shouts of 'Brownie!' and 'Come back!' came from Ray and the girl, while screams of 'watch where you're going!' and 'Hey!' and 'move it!' came from the people trying to get away from them.

Three hours. Three long hours searching for 'Brownie' and still no sign of her. They gave up, and Ray, ashamed and guilty, picked some flowers for the girl to make her feel better.

"Here," Ray said, holding the daisies out in front of the girl's face. " These are for you. I'm sorry about your doggie, I didn't mean to do it."

The girl wiped her tears away. "Thank you," she sniffled, taking the daises from him. "And thank you for trying to help me find Brownie." Ray grinned a toothy grin.

" Anything for a princess." He said slyly. The girl looked a little uncomfortable.

"Actually," the girl finally said, "I'm not a princess. I'm just a girl that's new to town, and I want some friends." Ray nodded knowingly.

"I knew you weren't a princess all along. And you don't need to lie, I still like you even though you're not a princess." The girl looked surprised.

"You like me?"

"As a friend." Ray said, sitting down next to her. "And as a friend I wanna know your name." She smiled.

" Lily Randall. Or, as my mommy calls me when she's mad at me, Lillian."

"Lily, I'll find your doggie if it's the last thing I do!" Ray said, hitting his hand with his fist.

"Wow. You're really nice. What's your name?"

"Raymond Stanley Brennan." Ray said proudly. Lily giggled.

"Stanley? What kind of middle name is that?"

"A good middle name!" Ray argued.

" Doesn't sound like it." Lily said teasingly.

" Well, you don't have a middle name, so ha!!!" Ray said.

" I do too!!!"

"What is it, then?"

"Gabriella!" Ray laughed.

"That's funny."

"No it's not!"

"Lily!" Someone called from behind them. They turned around and saw Lily's mom. "Lily, it's time to go home!" Lily looked mortified.

"NO! We didn't find Brownie yet!" Lily screamed hysterically, jumping up from her seat.

" We'll find her later, but now it's getting late. Maybe your friend would like to keep searching for him while he's still here?" Mrs. Randall said, looking at Ray. Ray smiled.

" Sure, miss. I'll find Lily's doggie if it's the last thing I do!" Mrs. Randall laughed and patted Ray's head.

" Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Ray stood there, grinning sheepishly, thinking _I am NOT a thing!_ After a while, she stopped, and they left.

"Don't worry, Lily! I'll find Brownie! I promise!!!" Ray screamed at Lily, who was being buckled up in her car seat by her mother. Lily waved good-bye and they drove off.

"OK, can we stop reminiscing for sec?" Ray said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why?" Ray stood up, hopping in one place.

" Because I need to go to the bathroom!!!" Ray said loudly, and with that, he ran out. Lily heard him pounding on the bathroom door, yelling for Simone to get out and saying things like 'I seriously am gonna explode if I don't go to the bathroom soon!'

Good old Ray, Lily thought, smiling to herself.

OK, so that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please R&R!!! C'mon, I know you guys liked my other work, so please? Pretty please? C'mon, I have free tickets to Toronto for you if you guys review!!!

Annoying yet loveable,

Jessica

Lily thought, smiling to herself. 


End file.
